Grand Theft Auto III The Novel
by Mike Sutter
Summary: A novelization of my favorite game, Grand Theft Auto III. Please R&R!
1. Give Me Liberty

-1Miguel sped down the road in his green Banshee towards the bank which his partner, Catalina and her boyfriend, Claude were robbing. He stomped the brake just in time to hear sirens ringing. Claude was acting as a bodyguard, shooting anyone and anything that got in his way. Catalina was running significantly faster than Claude, and by the time he got to the corner they were giving him an icy glare. Catalina stood erect, bags of money hanging by her arms, pistols pointed at Claude. "Sorry babe, I'm an ambitious girl and you? You're just small time.." Miguel smiled at these words. Catalina pulled the pistol triggers almost immediately after. Claude fell down on his back. He could hear the pitter-patter of the rain on the ground, and the revving of his Banshee driving away. Police sirens are heard in the distance. Claude groaned and silently waited for the Police to find him. Claude's vision was getting darker and fuzzier. He passed out just before the police pulled up and put him in the car.

Claude woke up in the hospital and groaned. The nurse came in and had a surprised look on her face. "Ah, you finally woke up. You'll be transferred to the Staunton Island Police Station soon. Get those clothes on and wait on the bed. An officer will escort you out. And don't bother trying to talk to anyone, you got shot in the throat." Claude was mute! He stared in horror at the nurse who walked out humming a tune he had never heard. Claude sighed as he pulled on the outfit. Orange pants, orange shirt, black shoes. The Police officer came in. "Right this way, come on." The police officer gently nudged him into a SWAT van with two other people. A bald black man with bandaged hands, and a balding oriental man who seemed to be staring out of the back window at something. Claude sat down across from the bald black man. "Hey, man. I heard what happened to you. You're all over the papers. Shot in the throat, eh? Tough luck. My name's 8-Ball." Claude nodded and scribbled down_ "My name is Claude Speed."_

It was only a few minutes until he realized what the oriental man was staring at. A Patriot with four Columbians was speeding down the road. It crashed into the police car in front of the SWAT van the three criminals were in. All of the Columbians climbed out and aimed at the officers in the SWAT van. The officers climbed out and put their hands up. "Senor head . . it's no problem to kill you. Alright, get lost!" The oriental man got out of the van and into the already stuffed Patriot. Claude kicked down an officer and undid his handcuffs, and got out along with 8-Ball. It wasn't long until they saw a flashing light near the end of the bridge. 8-Ball immediately recognized what it was. "It's a bomb! Run!" They ran and ducked under a car.

"I think it's over, Claude." They got out from under the car and saw a Kuruma, oddly undamaged from the explosion. 8-Ball ran over and told Claude "I know a place in the Red Light District where we can lay low. But my hands are all messed up, so you better drive, brother." he got into the backseat. Claude slid into the front seat and started to drive. "Hey man, turn on the radio. I want to see if there's any good music on. Turn it to K-Jah." He tuned the radio to the correct setting, but there was no music being played. Instead, a news reporter was talking about the attack on the bridge.

"Liberty city is in shock today, as the police and emergency services deal with the aftermath, of a devastating attack on a police convoy this morning. As yet, no details have been released about the prisoners being transferred in the convoy, and no proof has claimed responsibility. A convoy left police headquarters early this morning, for a routine transfer of felons, to the Liberty City penitentiary. The attack took place on the Callahan Bridge, leaving few witnesses, and the bridge itself, severely damaged. Some of the convicts are thought to have perished, in the explosion that followed the initial attack. Revelations as to the professionalism of the attack, struck police hours afterward, when identification of the missing felons were further hampered by an attack, by computer hackers on police headquarter databases. With the Porter tunnel-project falling behind schedule, this disaster leaves Portland isolated from the rest of the city,"

Claude pulled up to a little broken-down warehouse near Hepburn Heights. 8-Ball said "This is the place right here, let's get off the street and find a change of clothes." 8-Ball picked a blue vest, white shirt, and jeans. Claude picked a leather jacket and brown cargo pants. They ran back to the Kuruma. "I know this guy, he's connected, his name's Luigi. He can probably get you some work. C'mon, let's head over there. He drove in the Kuruma. It wasn't as nice or as fast as his old Banshee, but it did the job. "Hey, stop, here it is." Sex Club 7? He's been here plenty of times, but back then it was Paulie's Revue Bar. "Let's go around the back and use the service door." 8-Ball knocked and went in. A short guy, dressed in a fancy navy blue suit came out and opened the door. A taller man came out. "8-Ball's got some business upstairs, but maybe you can do me a favor. One of my girls needs a ride, so grab a car and pick up Misty from and the clinic and bring her back here." He was going to get in the parked car when Luigi ran out and banged on his window. "Remember, no one messed with my girls so keep your hands on the wheel! If you keep this up, maybe there will be more work for you. Now get outta here!"

Claude turned the keys in the ignition and sped off. The clinic wasn't far away, only a short 10-minute drive. He saw a girl standing in front of the clinic. She ran towards the car and got in. "Hi, I'm Misty." Claude found her more friendly than Luigi. They had a short conversation, and he finally pulled up to Sex Club 7. Misty got out and handed Claude a roll of $100 bills. He drove back and put the car in his garage. He fell on the bed and drifted into a sleep in no less than five minutes.


	2. SPANK?

-1Claude woke up, and felt great. This was the greatest sleep he had in a long time. He ran up to the mirror and brushed his teeth. He went outside and in the garage was not a Kuruma (probably 8-Ball took it), but a jet black Mafia Sentinel. He smiled and slid into the seat. Smooth and sleek, but comfortable. Claude liked this car. He turned on the radio to Chatterbox. _Crazy callers,_ he thought.

"Hello caller, you are on the air. Are you sane? Eh-heh...are you a sane caller?"

"Absolutely Lazlow. Killer bees!"

"K-killer bees?"

"Yes, killer bees! Did you know that the current migration north continues, we will all be dead in 3 years? Do you want to become a bee's supper? I don't! That's why we must act now! Killer bees must be stopped!"

"I wonder why more people aren't talking about this, I mean, killer bees swarming, and it sounds pretty serious."

"Aah...but the killer bees are nothing compared to ants! You can't kill them! They are like sheep. They're going to take over!"

"Alright, thanks caller."

Claude would laugh if he could. As he got into Greasy Joes, he wrote down what he wanted. The clerk nodded at him and brought him a plate of pancakes. Claude handed him a $10 and sat down. He had his mind set on killing Catalina. What could he do? For all he knew, she could be all the way in San Andreas by now. He remembered teasing that wanna-be gangster Carl Johnson. It was so fun, but those times have ended. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

As he tipped the waitress and got into his Sentinel, he remembered that he had work to do at the Sex Club for Luigi. Claude wondered what his job would be today. He approached the club and went around back. Luigi wasn't there, but the man that was with Luigi yesterday open the door and gave Claude a note. "L-luigi said t-to give this so, he-here, take it." He read the note:

_There's a new high on the street that goes by the name of SPANK._

_Some wise guy's been introducing this trash to my girls down Portland Harbor._

_Go and introduce a bat to his face! Then take his car, respray it._

_I WANT COMPENSATION FOR THIS INSULT!_

Seemed easy. He headed down to the docks. He always went down to the docks to snipe people from a boat. He saw a few girls, smoking something lumpy and gray. _Must be the SPANK, Claude thought._ The guy who was handing it out turned around. He was too late. The bat slammed straight into his face. He groaned and passed out on the ground. Everyone ran away from the scene. Claude took the car, which was slow and had bad turning. The back said "Stallion," a car that was used by the Diablos and a car that he frequently used. Inside the car were directions to the Pay and Spray. He knew the city so well, he didn't need them. As he cruised through the city, he listened to Flashback FM. It was Claude's favorite station. It played lots of music from movies, including his favorite one, Scarface.

Claude drove into the Pay and Spray. He saw all the spray paint surround the car, then clear up. There were directions to another garage near the clinic. On the back was scribbled:

_After spraying the car, bring it here._

It wasn't too far away. The men at the garage handed him $4000. _Nice money,_ _Claude thought. _He jacked the Ambulance there. The Police immediately noticed and went after him. He ducked into his hideout when they didn't notice. He locked the door, panting, 8-Ball on the bed watching television. "Hey man, how're you doing? Out working for Luigi again?" Claude nodded, as he collapsed on the bed.


	3. Joey Leone

Claude couldn't fall asleep after the police chase. He felt like jogging to Luigi's, so he did. He was already outside with his bodyguard, Mick. They were both chatting about money when Luigi noticed Claude standing near the staircase. "Hey, I gotta talk to you. Ok, Mick, I'll talk to you later." Mick nodded and silently went back into the club. "The don's son, Joey Leone, he wants some action from his regular girl, Misty. Pick here up at Hepburn Heights, but watch yourself, that's Diablo turf. Bring her to his garage in Trenton and make it quick. Joey ain't the kind you keep waiting!" Claude turned around and before he could even get a foot away from the staircase leading to the back door Luigi said something else. "Remember, this is your foot in the door! So keep your eyes on the road, and off Misty!" Claude didn't have a car, so he stole the Taxi parked near the club. As he made his way through Hepburn Heights, the Diablos gave him a dirty look. One even attempted to shoot at his car, but missed. He pulled up next to the shabby apartment and honked the horn. He was still listening to Chatterbox, loving it.

"Okay, and speaking of impossible, Jane from Cedar Grove is on  
the line, and she wants to talk about how difficult it is being  
a parent today. Hello Jane..." Lazlow said.  
"Hi Lazlow, I love the show, I'm a first time caller. I wanted to  
say something about these videogames, they are warping our kids  
minds. My sons dog, Bugle, got hit by a truck, and he says 'Mummy,  
mummy, where's the reset button?.' Kids these days, they think  
life is a game. Well it's not a game Lazlow. It is very, very  
serious. I let my kid play video games, and now, he runs around  
the house looking for gold coins. This is teaching our children to  
go chase money. My eldest has been playing this new videogame,  
called Pogo the Monkey..." Jane rambled.  
"Yeah, I've heard of that one..." Lazlow replied."The shop teacher called me today, and Sam made a home-made banana  
cannon in shop class, and was lobbing them across the street at a  
fast-food restaurant. And it's all because of videogames.  
Lazlow...life does not have a reset button!" Jane rambled on."Right, but this show does..." There was a loud beeping noise. "I love that button." Lazlow said, with a tone of delight.

Claude put on a wide grin as Misty came out. She got in the backseat and mumbled something to Claude. "You workin' regular for Luigi now, huh? It's about time we could get a driver we could trust!" Claude thought the long way to Trenton was a bit long. He went down the street where the hospital and police station were located and cut across the grass to Trenton. It was very hard not to see the garage. Besides Zaibatsu Pharmicuticals, it was the biggest building there. Misty jumped out and ran through the door. Claude followed.

There was a man sitting on a oil barrel typing on a computer. He turned around and lit up at the sight of Misty's face. "Joey!" Misty shouted. "Am I gonna get to play with your big end again?" Misty said, almost whispering as if she didn't want Claude to hear. "I'll be with you in a minute, spark plug." Joey said. He grabbed Misty's butt and sat back down. He immediately turned to Claude.

"Hi, I'm Joey. Luigi said you were reliable, so come back later, there might be some work for you. Alright?" Claude nodded and walked out the door. He heard a loud moaning sound coming from the crack in the garage, and he just didn't want to think about that right now. He got lots of money from Joey. This was enough to buy food for about half a year! As he drove back to the hideout, a person tried to jack his car. Claude pulled out his Uzi and put it to the person's neck. The person ran away, arms flailing in the air. Another successful day.


End file.
